Encounters in Lonely Lanes
by mint repeat
Summary: On a dark, rainy and stormy night, Macy finds herself in a lonely lane with mysterious, creepy figure following her. What happens next? Macy/Someone. JONAS. AU.


**Encounters in Lonely Lanes.**

//

The sharp breeze whipped her ponytail around and Macy hugged herself tighter and tried not to shiver as the wind sliced against her skin. It was so cold and she didn't even have a jacket to wear. Stupid hot summer day which had morphed into a windy, much too breezy evening. She was very angry with herself. Today was a Sunday and by all accounts she should have been home, lounging on the poolside with Stella, sipping her iced tea and just relaxing. But _no_, she just had to go and attend a talk on ice-hockey. The speaker had been an up and coming hot-shot Canadian ice-hockey player, named Derek Venturi. Well, actually, coming to think of it, giving up her Sunday for a seminar had been quite a good thing. She did get to see _the_ Derek Venturi after all.

Macy drooled at the thought of him. The guy knew his sport inside out but oh my goodness was he _sexy_. He exuded confident charm and Macy found herself mesmerized. Macy usually didn't not like sportsmen or women based on their personalities but in the case of Derek Venturi, she was willing to make an exception. It also helped that he knew his sport. Like he really, really knew that ice-hockey was a game of enormous skill, finesse and talent and not just random and on occasion bloody violence. Sure brute strength was one of the factors in it, but it was also made of adrenaline rush fueled grace. Macy appreciated people who knew the game but played the game for the love of it, not because they were good at it.

That was the mark of a good sportsman or woman. And Derek Venturi sure as hell personified that.

//

Thunder rumbled ominously and Macy was startled out of her thoughts. Boy, it seemed like a freak summer thunderstorm was on its way and she was sure she didn't want to get caught in the ensuing downpour. She would end up with the flu and then her basketball coach wouldn't be happy because next week they played Breckenridge Prep and Breckenridge Prep had long stood in the way of the Horace Mantis and the Annual High School Basketball Trophy. She began walking faster, cursing herself for not having asked her mother to pick her up. Now because her parents had gone out to visit their friends, she couldn't even call them. Even calling Stella was out of the question because Stella was away for the weekend, attending a convention on textiles. She was stuck with no ride and impending rainfall.

Macy sighed heavily and began walking faster. More thunder rumbled and lightning streaked the sky overhead. And then it began. Rain first fell in fat drops, hitting Macy square on the nose, making her fish out her umbrella in a hurry. And then it truly began pouring. It was as if a dam had been opened up in the skies above. Rainwater was pouring down in sheets and in a few minutes, her Chucks had been soaked through and so had the bottom of her pants. She hugged her bag, centered her herself under the umbrella to protect herself as much as possible and decided if she didn't want to catch pneumonia or anything of that sort, she would have to take the short cut, through the park and then through the tiny lane which separated the main road.

She usually avoided that lane like the plague because it was the hangout for all the rich potheads but today she doubted anyone would be smoking up when it was pouring buckets. She hopped over the park fence and began walking through the park. The mud squelched satisfyingly under her feet and she rather enjoyed the feeling. Once or twice she looked around the park, which was now wearing a really desolate look. Usually the park was full of life and Macy liked to think of it as her happy place to come too whenever she was feeling down.

But today it wasn't giving her any happiness to be here. Instead it was giving her the creeps. The swings were hanging empty, there were no kids running around in mad abandon, the monkey bars were bare of boys trying to show off; it was all so lonely. She shivered some more and this time she knew it wasn't from the cold.

It was from fear.

She quickened her pace but she could only walk so fast what with the rain pelting her umbrellas and falling hard on her skin and all. Navigating her way through heavy rain was not a very easy task, especially since her jeans were weighing her down. Now she was thoroughly soaked, except for her head and shoulders which were covered with tiny droplets of water. She was also sure that the bottom of her pants were spattered in mud and that her shoes had lost all respectability and taken on a dirty, muddy hue.

She left the park and soon enough she was standing in front of the lane. She chewed on her lip nervously, she hated entering lonely lanes. But she had to get home and she didn't fancy staying out in the rain with only wet jeans, a wet shirt and a not very useful umbrella for protection.

She took a deep breath and entered the lane, whose dimly lit curved path loomed large before her.

//

She had just taken a few steps when she thought she heard a noise behind her. She quickly whipped her head around her and only saw trees lining the lane. There was no one and she released a breath she had been holding. It was probably only the wind, she told herself as she made her way ahead.

She had only taken a few steps further when once again she heard the same noise as before behind her. She knew then it was no wind. Wind didn't make the same repetitive noises twice. She quickly turned around to find a shadowy figure following her, a hand stuck out in her direction from some distance away.

Her heart began racing and Macy was filled with fear. Oh god, this was terrible. Here she was in all alone in a lonely lane, wet as a drowned rat, with shitty mobile reception, no one to call for safety and only a shadowy, skulking in the darkness figure for company. And it was the last part of the thought which really freaked her out.

She was in a dark lonely lane with a mysterious figure following her.

What would happen now?

//

She broke into a quick walk, not caring about the fact that she was walking through puddles and that she might slip and fall. She just wanted to get away and go home and be warm and more importantly, safe.

She quickly glanced behind her to see that even the figure had picked up pace and seemed to be following her. She turned right and there was the figure right behind her, she crossed the lane, and the figure followed her, with it's arm still stretched out towards her.

Dread filled her throat and fear began tightening its grip around her heart. What if it was a mugger? Even worse, what if the figure was a murderer or a rapist on the prowl for his next victim. And the way, he was following her; it just looked like she might be his next victim. She desperately went over the week's in her head. There had been no mention of a murderer on the prowl in a dark lane. Maybe the person was going to start with her and then move on.

Tears began pooling in her eyes; she didn't want everything to end this way. There was so much left to do in her life, more JONAS concerts to attend, sports tournaments to win, a fantastic college to go to with an assured scholarship, parents to be made proud, there was just _so much_ to do and she didn't want to die. She wasn't prepared to die so soon.

Tears dripped down her face and onto the ground, disappearing amongst all the water. In her hurry to get away, she had begun running and as soon as she stepped into a puddle, she lost her balance and slipped and fell, landing hard on her back. She tried getting up but fear had overtaken her, crippling her and more sobs were wrenched from her throat. The umbrella slipped from her grasp and was swept away by the rainwater, which had formed mini-streams at the sides of the lane.

I don't want to die, she kept repeating to herself like a mantra as she struggled to get up. It helped in a way because it motivated her to keep her going and keep the fast encroaching fear at bay.

As soon as she managed to get up, she felt a hand touch her shoulder and she instantly dropped her bag in horror. She clenched her fists and fueled by her determination to live, she turned around on her would be attacker and gave him a roundhouse kick, hitting his side and throwing him off balance. And then, she swiftly punched him in the nose to knock him out. The figure fell to the ground, clutching his nose and grunting in pain and Macy stared at him with satisfaction. She was not going to die and she definitely wasn't going down without a fight. And then the figured groaned out load. Macy clenched her fists and prepared to stomp all over him, especially on his sensitive areas.

"Geez Macy, I just wanted to see if you were okay." The figure lying on the ground moaned as he felt his face and then blinked in pain as the rain peppered him relentlessly. Macy froze. She knew that voice extremely well.

"You?" she asked confused and horrified. What was he doing her out in this lonely lane?

"Yeah me. Not a murderer or a rapist as I'm sure you were thinking." The figure said dryly now sitting up. Macy blushed and helped him up.

"If I had known it was you, then I wouldn't have hit you." She said as she picked up her bag till blushing. And then something else struck her, oh my goodness, she had just assaulted a member of JONAS. She was sure there was a place reserved for her in fan-girl hell.

"I know." He said pushing his wet hair out of his eyes. Both of them were thoroughly soaked by now since the rain was still coming down heavily and Macy had long lost her umbrella and he didn't even have an umbrella to begin with so he was already soaking wet. Macy's eyes grew wide as her eyes went over him checking for injuries. Well, she had been checking for injuries but she had kind of gotten distracted by the way the clothes were sticking to his body. They delineated every single muscle and made him look very nice. Macy tore her eyes away with difficulty only to notice that he was doing the same too. When he saw her staring at him in confusion, he quickly looked away embarrassed that she had caught him staring.

Macy looked down to see her white shirt, completely transparent. Oh well, at least she had the good sense to wear a black slip underneath. That way he couldn't see the polka dot bra underneath. That would have simply been mortifying and very embarrassing. It was one thing to have your favorite band see you trip all over the place but it was another thing for them to discover what kind of underwear you wore.

"You know, if you had just called out to me our something all this wouldn't have happened," she said, feeling an acute need to break the awkwardness between two teens standing in the pouring rain who had just checked each other out in a non-platonic way.

Suddenly something hit her. "Oh my god, are you hurt?" she asked nervously, hoping her roundhouse kick which was known for its strength hadn't injured him badly.

"I have a throbbing nose but I'm good," he said smiling.

"Are you sure?" she asked anxiously, this time actually checking him out for any signs of injury. She really didn't like hurting people but she had kicked him in self defense.

"I'm sure of that Macy and maybe we should get going. If we stay out here any longer, we are gonna fall sick." He said smiling and she sighed thinking how adorable he looked, smiling in the rain. Okay he looked more than adorable. He looked downright smoking. As soon as she thought of that, she burst into giggles. Smoking and the rain were too very contradictory words.

"What's wrong? These skinnies make my butt look big?" he asked mischievously, grinning at her.

"No no, it was something else. You butt looks perfect."Macy then at once clapped her hand over her mouth. She blushed and in even in the rain it was evident to him that she was embarrassed. He grinned in delight, she was just so adorable.

"Thanks Macy. It's always nice to know I have a tight end."

Macy mumbled something in response and began moving forward. That was embarrassing but she was sure she had said many other much more embarrassing thing. She just needed to move on and look at the positives of this situation. She smiled as she thought of them. She was sure she would now get pneumonia. But that was a small price to pay for seeing and in her opinion, the hottest member of JONAS all wet and handsome looking.

How many fan girls could lay claim to something as wonderful as that?

He laughed as she moved away in obvious embarrassment and walked ahead to catch up with her. "So Mace, what was a good girl like you doing out here, all alone in the rain?"

"I was on my way back from a seminar." She replied, her voice at once taking on a dreamy quality as she remembered the seminar. Derek Venturi was so awesome.

"About what?" he asked, his interest piqued.

"Ice-hockey by Derek Venturi." He looked at her doubtfully, regardless of the fact they were in the rain and that she could not make out his expression.

"That cocky Canadian player?" he asked skeptically. In his opinion, that guy was way too cocky and basically a handsome bastard who knew he was handsome and used it to his advantage. It also burned him that the guy actually had talent. He frowned. What was with his sudden dislike of the guy?

Did it have anything to do with the way Macy spoke about him?

"He's awesome." Macy told him seriously, shading her eyes as she turned towards him and spoke to him. Yeah, he realized bitterly. That was _exactly_ the reason.

"What were you doing out in the rain?" Macy asked curiously, wondering whatever the heck was he doing out on a Sunday night in the pouring rain. Members of JONAS didn't go anywhere by themselves, least of all outside where the possibility of being mauled by fans was always huge. She wondered where was Big Man. He usually didn't let them go out by themselves.

"I needed to think so I went out in the rain," he said blushing, because even to his own ears the excuse sounded completely lame. However Macy didn't seem to think so and she nodded seriously, knowing exactly what he meant. Sometimes you just needed to get away to clear your head.

He smiled gratefully at her; Macy always had a knack for making him feel better about whatever he did. And the best part was that she never judged you by what you did.

"I was at the park and then I saw you walking through and thought maybe you shouldn't be alone on a night like this," he continued, clearing his throat awkwardly. Macy smiled widely at him. That was such a sweet gesture on his part.

"I'm sorry for kicking you," she offered still feeling guilty.

"It's okay. It lets me know that you are totally capable of taking care of yourself and don't need little old me to protect you." He said smiling at her. Macy nodded thoughtfully before responding.

"But it's always nice to have someone take care of you," she said coming to a halt and looking into his eyes. He looked down into them and leaned in ever so slightly but before he went too far, he drew back. It was all happening too fast. He wanted to kiss her on a sunny day when he could see her face and her smile and her pretty brown hair, not when he was wet and she was wet. Although he didn't mind her wet. She looked very nice even with her hair plastered to her head, her smile wide and pretty even when there were droplets of water running down and dripping onto her. Then again, she looked very nice and very pretty every time he saw her. Okay, this roundabout train of thought had to stop, he thought to himself as he looked at Macy who was gazing at him expectantly with thoughtful eyes.

"It's good to know," he eventually managed, somehow finding his voice after her revelation. Inside his head, he did a few cartwheels to express his delight at hearing her say that. She smiled and then he hooked his arm through hers and they both walked out of the lane and into the next road, soaking wet but feeling incredibly happy about what had just happened.

//

They reached her house and he stood outside as she stood on her porch.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" she asked anxiously, worried for his health. She was sure they were already getting pneumonia but there was no need to aggravate it further right and make it bronchitis or something dangerous like that.

"I'll be fine. Bye Mace. Go inside and get warm and dry.

"I will. Bye. Thanks for walking me." Macy replied her teeth chattering due to the cold. At his pointed look, she quickly opened the door and went inside.

He turned to go and then he suddenly spun around and called out to her. "Hey Mace, how about another date in the lonely lane?". His words sounded hopeful and yet at the same time off-hand and casual.

"Only when it not raining," Macy replied laughing.

"Deal. See ya tomorrow." He called out before turning around and walking away, hands in his pockets and his normally straight hair all wavy and curly, cutting an upright figure in the rain which had now dwindled to an intermittent drizzle.

Macy shut the door and leaned against, sighing loudly in happiness. This initially scary evening has turned out to be one of the best ones ever.

She had just been asked out by Joe of JONAS. Incredibly wonderful, sweet and mischievous Joe Lucas who thought she needed a knight in shining armor.

Despite her clothes sticking to her and her hair being in a tangled mess, Macy felt ecstatically happy.

She did not always need a knight in shining armor but it felt incredibly nice to know that she had someone to wanted to be there for her.

And sometimes, she had absolutely no problem being the damsel in distress.

Especially if her knight was going to be Joe Lucas.

* * *

This lame and I'm aware but it just kept on bugging me for the whole week and I just had to write it before me drove me mad. I hope you understand. -sigh- . Anyhow it was inspired by an ad I saw on TV which has the same premise. On a dark stormy night, girl is followed by guy who she thinks is a murderer but is really not.

Feedback is very much appreciated. :)

And I think I own only parts of the plot since the main premise belongs to Parle. :/

Edited as of - August 17th, 2009.


End file.
